Nothing Is As It Seems
by cmac0593
Summary: Kensi and Deeks finally realize they love each other but is it too late? Someone from Deeks's past comes back for him and suddenly Deeks is missing. Can the team get him back? Mostly adventure, little bit of Deeks/Kensi relationship. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: LA

Nothing Is As It Seems

A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head as I was watching the show a while back. This is my first story so please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA, no matter how much I wish I could!

**Chapter 1**

Kensi looked up as she heard Eric's whistle, pausing only long enough to smile at the rest of the team before they all headed upstairs. Sam and Callen were ahead of her, bickering as usual, as she headed up with Deeks.

Kensi couldn't help but smile at the pattern they had all fallen into recently, breaking off with their partners the moment a new case was announced. Sam and Callen made a great team, she always thought they argued like a married couple, but in the end they both had each other's backs. Kensi knew she was getting somewhat close to that with Deeks, their bickering was slowly turning into familiarity and he had shown that he could protect her. If she had had any real doubts they were pushed aside as Kensi thought of the Russians who had taken her hostage.

Even after working in this building for two years she still couldn't believe the neighbors hadn't caught on to them being here. Kensi laughed to herself as she thought of the fact that this building was technically condemned. True, the outside looked like it could fall apart at any time, the crumbling walls erased any doubt that someone not in NCIS would have, but the inside of their office was wonderful. Here they were just as well equipped as the NCIS building in Washington, maybe even more so.

"Navy Lieutenant Percy Walden" Eric all but shouted as they filed into the room as he pulled up Walden's picture on the big screen. "He was found dead this morning near the Pacific Coast Highway. Local LEOs found him and handed him over to us. I've pulled up his files and it doesn't look like this could have anything to do with his missions, I'll keep looking though."

"Ok, thanks Eric, we'll head over to the scene now, see if we can find anything they missed. Kensi, you and Deeks go collect any evidence from the LAPD." Callen gave them their assignments as he left the command center with Sam.

Kensi sighed, not only would she have to deal with the LAPD, but she'd have to let her partner and "liaison officer" take the lead. Deeks had just enough child-like behavior in him to really get on her nerves. Kensi had to admit that he was a good addition to the team though. In fact, if she was going to be truthful with herself she'd have to say she'd actually come to like him quite a bit. He made her feel much more relaxed than she had since Dom, yes, if she had to admit it, he was a good friend.

"Come on Deeks, you get to show off your liaisoning skills." Kensi laughed as she headed out the building and to her car. It was known that while Deeks was technically the liaison officer, he didn't always get along with his superiors at the LAPD. He had practically been thrust upon them by the LAPD, they didn't want him enough to keep him around.

"Awww… come on, why don't I get to drive? I like to be in control sometimes too. I bet you're the kind of girl to never let the man do anything nice for her, you probably don't even like surprises." Deeks smiled as he looked at her. Kensi's only response was to smirk as she climbed into her car, not letting him drive, again.

An hour later Kensi and Deeks were finally finished picking up the evidence; it seemed to take longer each time they went. Between Deeks catching up with his friends on the force and the other officers always trying to chat her up, the time it took always seemed to be increasing.

Kensi laughed to herself, clearly they didn't know of her rules, she didn't date cops and she didn't go on second dates. Each rule had a story behind it, but she wouldn't tell them to anyone. Kensi turned the car toward the office as she called Eric to let them know they were on their way back.

"Even Callen lets Sam drive, I'm just saying, I think it's a natural progression of our partnership. Or do you still not trust me?" Deeks asked once they were on the road and she had hung up with Eric.

"Do you remember the last time I let you drive? You nearly ran us into a garbage truck and managed to get me kidnapped in the span of five minutes! Plus, Hetty would kill me if I let you drive again."

"Hetty wouldn't kill me, she likes me." Kensi sighed at this.

"You don't have to worry then, if she likes you then you'll get away with only minor injuries, maybe." Kensi loved to mess with Deeks mind, she knew he was in awe of Hetty, and just a little scared of her.

"It's not my fault the Russians were after us! And I offered to go in their place, you clearly appeal too much to men." Deeks stated with just a hint of sadness that put Kensi on edge.

"Don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault. They would have gotten one of us at some point. It just had to be with you. They probably didn't take you because they knew you'd never stop talking if they did." Kensi attempted to reassure him, "And you were able to rescue me! I'm not sure even Sam or Callen could have gotten me out of there like you did."

Just as Kensi pulled the car into the parking space, Eric called her.

"Hey Kensi, Sam and G found an address at the scene. I pulled up a photo; it's a warehouse about three blocks up from the crime scene. Also, LAPD reports say it could be the base for a local drug ring. I'll forward you the address now."

"Thanks Eric, we'll head out there now. Tell G we'll be there as soon as possible." Kensi turned to Deeks, "Well Deeks, looks like we get to visit a warehouse."

"So what does it look like G?" Deeks jumped out of the car before Kensi even had it parked.

They had parked just far enough away from the warehouse to keep suspicions away but close enough for cover. The warehouse itself was fairly shabby, with its gray walls and practically sagging gray roof. Kensi climbed out of the car, immediately looking at any cover that could be taken in case things got ugly.

There were a few bushes toward the south side but those wouldn't offer any protection if it did come down to a gun battle. She shook her head at the thought that whomever these drug dealers were they had picked a good base, no cover near the warehouse, and the windows were too high off the ground to gain entry. It didn't hurt that it also looked like every other warehouse she'd ever seen, blending in was key.

"There are doors on the North and the East sides, no other ways to gain entry. Sam and I will take the North; Kensi, you and Deeks take the East. Meet in the middle, then split up and look for evidence." Callen commanded.

Kensi and Deeks headed to their door while Sam and G ran to theirs. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Kensi let Deeks kick open the door as they ran into the warehouse with guns drawn. "NCIS! FEDERAL AGENTS!" Kensi shouted along with the others.

Once the all clear had been sounded she placed her gun back in the small of her back as she met in the middle with the guys. They talked briefly before moving off in separate directions to search the warehouse. Kensi chose to search a desk for anything else on who had killed the Lieutenant. She hoped that any evidence in the warehouse would be found easily it was meticulously clean.

Just as Kensi's hopes were being dashed at the lack of evidence, she looked up as Deeks opened a cabinet near her. She quickly turned back to her own work though, no point in letting him interfere with her searching, however fruitless it might be.

Kensi was concentrating so hard she almost missed Deeks shouting. "BOMB! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Deeks screamed before diving to the ground.

As soon as she heard the shout she ducked behind the desk, she had too much experience with bombs to know that they all needed cover. The second before Kensi hit the floor the bomb exploded. The world went black as she closed her eyes trying to wish for the knowledge of her friends' wellbeing.

"G? Kensi? Deeks?" Kensi heard Sam shout from somewhere across the warehouse. She shouted back to Sam just as Callen shouted that he was fine, their shouts overlapping. With a sickening feeling Kensi realized that Deeks didn't respond, she couldn't even see him in the rubble that was scattered around the once pristine workspace. The cabinet Deeks had been searching had been ripped apart and its contents scattered, along with everything else in the vicinity. Kensi rushed over to where she thought Deeks should be, calling his name and desperately searching the ground with her eyes.

"Guys, Deeks, he was the one closest to the blast. It came from the cabinet he opened. He dove over this way!" Kensi shouted, she looked up Sam and G were already running to her, none of them liked to admit it but Deeks had grown on them, he was part of the NCIS family now. They all felt that he belonged more to them than to the LAPD.

"Are you guys all ok!" Eric questioned from OPS over their earwigs.

Kensi could tell he was trying not to freak out, Deeks had even gotten to Eric and they had become friends. Kensi would often walk into ops and see them; their heads bent together trying to solve a problem, or even just talking.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, I suggest you find Mr. Deeks. And once you do I expect you to investigate how exactly they managed to detonate a bomb on my agents. They clearly knew someone was coming, so find out how!" Hetty's calm and strong voice came from OPS, both calming and inspiring Kensi to keep looking. Hetty held special regard for this team of agents, and while she always felt bad when an agent was injured she seemed to care even more for this team.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ So Im going to try to update twice a week, probably every saturday and wednesday. Keep up the reviews! They really help! Also, you may have noticed I reformatted the first chapter, I was looking it over and saw how hard it was to read. I tried to do the same with this one. Please enjoy and review too! Also, I hope evryone saw last night's episode, It was fabulous although it was odd not to see much of Callen._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS:LA, I'll keep wishing though!

**Chapter Two**

"Kensi, G, he's over here! Eric we need an ambulance! He's breathing but he's unconscious." Kensi sighed with relief as she ran over to where Sam had found him. Sam was right he had a nasty head wound and his right arm was twisted at a weird angle, but he had a pulse.

"Ambulance is on the way, should be there in three minutes." Eric informed them, Kensi could hear the sigh of relief that both Eric and Hetty made as they realized Deeks was still alive. He was hurt, but he was alive.

Kensi knelt down toward Deeks, clearing the rubble away from him as she did. "Come on Deeks, wake up, you're fine. You've had worse and gotten through it." Kensi started stroking his head trying to wake him up. When he didn't wake up and she still couldn't hear the sirens she started getting worried. He was her partner and her friend; he couldn't just leave her alone. She needed him.

"Kensi, the ambulance is here. Kensi? Kensi are you okay?" Kensi looked up to see Callen looking in her face, searching for her emotions. Kensi knew he wouldn't find any trace of emotion on her face, long ago she had learned to control her just how much emotion she showed on her face. Callen seemed to give up on searching for her emotions. "Kensi, you need to move, the ambulance is here. They need to see Deeks."

"Oh, of course" Kensi stood up just as the paramedics descended upon Deeks. She couldn't help but stare at them they seemed almost familiar. Kensi shook off that feeling, the amount of times any of them had gotten hurt and of course she was thinking she had seen the paramedics before. In fact, Kensi thought immediately, it was strange that she didn't even know any of them by name. She must have had at least a dozen rides in an ambulance just this year. Kensi hated to admit it, but it did seem like they had a particularly accident-prone team. That or their missions were more dangerous; there really was no way of knowing though.

Kensi watched as they loaded Deeks into the ambulance. "You can go with him Kensi, Sam and I will take over here." Callen came up to where she standing just off to the side of the ambulance, her eyes never leaving Deeks's bruised form. Kensi turned to him, allowing her determination to overtake her face, she would find whoever had planted that bomb, and they would pay.

"No, I'll be more help here than with him. I'll stay here for a bit and help you guys, then go to the hospital. He wont even know I wasn't there, I'll be in his room before he wakes up." Kensi said as she moved off to start shifting through the chaos. Kensi could feel Callen and Sam's eyes on her as she picked her way through the debris to the blast center. Deeks was a friend and her partner and however much she wanted to go with him, they needed her here more. Kensi felt their gaze drift away as they moved to help her.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

They worked for the next hour, finally determining that the bomb had been set to blow when the doors of the cabinet were opened. Somehow, some way, the drug dealers had known they were coming. Only trace amounts of actual drugs could be found and they couldn't find anything of actual value. Occasionally one of them would find something of interest only to realize that it had nothing to do with them or a bomb. Finally, Kensi decided she had had enough, Deeks would probably be waking up soon and she wanted to be there for him when he did.

"Ok, I'm going to go and see Deeks, are you guys coming?" Kensi asked Sam and G as she stood up. She was tired of working and worried about Deeks.

"No, you should be there first, we'll come in a little while. Besides you and him probably need a little time to talk without us there." Sam said as he stood and started walking towards her.

"What do you mean we need to talk? You guys have just as much right to see him first as I do." Kensi was confused, not even Callen's subtle agreement could help her clear this up.

"Well Kensi, you did refuse to get in the ambulance with him. Whatever the problem is you two need to talk about it. If he were to know you didn't go with him, he'd be pretty upset." Callen said, moving to join them.

"Hey I didn't see either of you jumping up to go with him. And its not like he's going to die. He's too stubborn to die before I let him drive again." Kensi was at a loss, she knew she should have gone with him, but at the time staying back and investigating seemed like the better idea. She hadn't wanted to see Deeks without some kind of information.

"You guys, we have a problem. I was just checking at the hospital to make sure Deeks got there, he never arrived. In fact, the hospital says no ambulances have come in carrying a man matching Deeks's description. I checked the other hospitals too; they all say the same thing. Deeks is missing." Kensi swore as Eric's voice came over her earwig, she should have gone with him. Now he was hurt and missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Please keep up the reviews and story alerts! I can't wait to hear how everybody thinks of this! Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **It's on my birthday list but as of yet I still don't own NCIS.

**Chapter Three **

Deeks felt his head spin as tried to pick himself up off the floor. He was sitting in a windowless room, there was only a bench bolted to the floor up against one side of the room. After taking several deep breaths he once again tried to stand, this time he was successful. Deeks lurched for the bench, still trying to remember what had happened to him.

Pieces of what had happened were flittering through his memory; he remembered Navy Lieutenant Percy Walden's murder and joking with Kensi in the car. Deeks shook his head in frustration and immediately regretted it.

Horror filled Deeks as he remembered the blast in the warehouse. He had tried to warn everyone but he wasn't sure if he had yelled in time. Deeks felt even worse as he realized he had no way of knowing if his friends were okay.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Deeks cursed as he opened his eyes again, he was still in the empty room but now he felt the ropes rubbing into his arms. The angle brought pain shooting up his broken arm and he grimaced as the pain washed over him. After a minute, Deeks smiled at the thought that they didn't want to deal with him unless he was unconscious or tied up. Fortunately, this time Deeks's head was much clearer and he could actually remember the case and the warehouse.

Deeks spun around as quickly as his bound hands and feet would let him. He had heard the door open and he wanted to meet the person who had taken him and possibly killed his coworkers.

A laugh escaped his lips as he looked at a man not much bigger than Hetty with a bald head and glasses.

"Surprised Detective Deeks? I know my appearance is less than intimidating but I assure you, I can be quite ruthless when I need information."

Deeks felt a shiver run down his back at the sound of the man's voice. The cold and calculated tone scared Deeks more than the deep and gravelly voice that emitted from the man. Deeks opened his mouth to speak but his captor cut him off.

"You see Detective, you have something of mine, something that I have searched for for many years."

Deeks looked up in shock, as far as he knew he had nothing of true value; nothing that could elicit this kind of precision to get back.

"Now, you will tell me or I will be forced to use less pleasant means." The man, Deeks still didn't know the guy's name, waited for a minute before sighing and pressing a button near the door.

Deeks's eyes shifted to the door as it opened up to reveal a beautiful woman, she was no older than twenty-six but her gray eyes revealed wisdom beyond her years. This newcomer paused in front of the man before nodding and turning towards Deeks.

She walked towards him and Deeks couldn't help but watch the way her body moved. He started as he saw the razor sharp knife in the hilt at her hip, another glance told him she had another hidden at her ankle. Finally his eyes lighted upon the tray she was carrying in her hands. From what he could see the tray was full of syringes, each full with a different kind of drug.

By the time Deeks looked up towards his captor and the door he realized that the man had already left the room. Deeks turned his attention to the woman who was standing just above him, a deadly smile on her face.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Deeks shook with pain; he had quickly learned that the needles were to be dealt with later. The mysterious woman had introduced herself as Sarah before pulling out one of the knives and cutting his shirt off.

Now she was standing over his bloody body as Deeks tried to remember what she had asked him. Before he could come up with a memory he felt the knife slash across his chest again, by Deeks's estimates this had been going on for an hour and she was always careful to pick spots that would give him the most pain without being life threatening.

Suddenly, Sarah went to the tray and picked it up. Deeks managed to lift his head for a minute to look at her as she moved to crouch down beside him.

"These three shots can either help you, hurt you, or kill you. If you answer my questions you get this one," Sarah said as she pointed to the syringe in the middle, "it is a sedative."

Deeks flinched as he heard her steely and well controlled voice for the first time. He quickly tried to cover it up though as he moved to stare blankly at Sarah, he had decided at the start of this ordeal to not give her anything to go on.

Sarah moved onto the syringe at the right, "You get this if you answer my questions to my liking. It is for the pain and has a minor sedative mixed in to allow you to sleep off the pain."

Deeks allowed none of the emotions he was feeling to show on his face so she quickly moved to the last concoction left on the tray.

"This last one is not for today but I thought I would show it to you anyway. This one will kill you; do not let the fact that I have told you it is not for today comfort you. You will not be walking out of this room alive."

Deeks looked up as Sarah quickly stood, she was clearly waiting for his reply. He summoned up as much energy as possible to answer.

"Go to Hell!" Deeks screamed as loudly and with as much force as he could manage.

Sarah kicked him in the side, bruising a rib and reopening any cuts that were already trying to heal. She walked quickly to the door before turning around to look at him lying on the ground, bloody and bruised. He thought he saw her smile as she quickly turned back to the door and walked out.

Deeks sighed with relief as he heard the door close behind him, the pain she had inflicted continued to course through his body. He tried to move to a more comfortable position but grimaced as the pain shot through him, even harsher this time. Deeks could feel the exhaustion flowing over him and decided to give into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Sorry for how long this has taken me to get up, I figured out what I anted to do with the story but then my teachers decided to actually assign homework. I'm a second semester senior, I would think that they would know none of the students are going to do it, oh well. So anyways I'm back on track although I think I'm going to only post once a week from now on, that's a much easier promise to keep._

_PS. Thank you chianna, your comment about the plot bunnies did it's job and definitely reminds me of something Abby would say!_

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything!

**Chapter Four**

The team stared at each other in shock, Deeks had been taken and he was hurt. Kensi couldn't take her eyes off the spot on the floor where Deeks had been laying just over an hour ago. She thought it had been bad then, now it was so much worse.

Callen seemed to jump out of his stupor first, Sam was a close second but Kensi didn't notice any of this, instead she was focusing on not screaming.

Kensi looked up, Callen had moved to stand right in front of her and he was saying something. She hadn't caught what he said though, her ears were filled with the sound of rushing air, all she could think was that this couldn't be happening.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi!" Callen was shouting at her, Sam was standing at her side, his arm around her shoulders. He was trying to comfort her.

"Kensi, we have to get back to OPS, it'll be easier to find him if we're there."

Kensi could only nod as she handed Callen her keys, she didn't feel up to driving just yet. She walked out to her car and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Callen to come and drive her back. Kensi could feel their stares on her back but she did nothing to stop it, finally they seemed to realize they needed to leave

Kensi stared out the window as Callen drove, she could feel Callen looking at her and she knew he was concerned about her reaction but she couldn't make herself care. Thankfully he seemed to know to keep silent, Kensi had worked hard for her emotional control and if Callen said anything to her right now she was afraid she'd lose it.

They all entered OSP in silence; their only focus now was to find Deeks. Eric and Hetty were already there and Hetty was standing over Eric as he tried to type. Kensi let a little smile cross her mouth as she noticed that Eric seemed to be nervous from Hetty standing so close.

"Eric what have we got? Can you trace the ambulance that took Deeks?" Callen moved towards Eric just as Eric got up from his computer.

"I talked to the dispatcher about the ambulance, the two paramedics who picked Deeks up don't match the description of the two who should have been there. LAPD is searching for them now." Eric responded as he pulled up the pictures of the two real paramedics.

Normally Kensi would feel bad for the poor paramedics, but right now Deeks was her only concern. Eric's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I managed to get a picture from a traffic camera of the guys who took Deeks. I'm running it through facial recognition as we speak. I also have the computer searching all the traffic cams for the ambulance, it should have a result any minute."

Kensi looked around at the team, her family, it was as if they were reliving Dom's disappearance. All of the emotions she had seen on their faces then were running across them now, Kensi had hoped never to see those looks again.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Finally the sound of a ping broke the silence, Kensi jumped; as much as she had been wishing for it, the noise still surprised her. The entire team was up in an instant; they had been waiting for the facial recognition for ten minutes now and were glad for the news.

Kensi took a deep breath as she moved to stand in front of the screen, ready to see the face of the man who had kidnapped her partner, her friend. She could feel Sam and Callen move to each side of her as Eric pulled the picture up.

"Antonio Berdanellez, originally from Turkey. Known connections to organized crime in the LA area. His brother is in prison for multiple drug counts. Oh, this isn't good, Deeks was the arresting officer on his case."

"Eric! We need everything the LAPD has on that case and anything on Berdanellez." Callen said as he moved to stand closer to Eric.

"Uhh… you guys, I'm sorry, the files are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Kensi shouted as she too moved to stand over Eric.

"I mean they're gone, as in I was about to access them and they disappeared. I can try to get them back but it would take a while and I'm not sure I can do it." Eric looked apologetic as he glanced at each member of the team.

Kensi could feel herself break as the realization sunk into her. Deeks was gone and they had next to none information to find him. She could feel the stares on her back as she stormed out of the room and headed towards the restroom.

Kensi jumped as she heard the door open but inwardly sighed with relief as she saw Hetty. There was no way the guys should see her right now.

"Hetty I'm sorry for running out of there, its just overwhelming I guess. We shouldn't have to go through this again! Haven't we lost enough?"

"Ms. Blye you know perfectly well the danger that comes with this job, while it does seem as if this team has had more than their share of tragedy it will all even out eventually."

Hetty sat on the floor next to Kensi, trying to comfort her as much as possible. The fact that Kensi had run in here instead of heading to the punching bag spoke of how upset she was. The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever until eventually Hetty moved to stand.

"Ms. Blye you know that this is not helping Deeks. He needs you up with Mr. Beale and the rest of the team trying to find him. I expect you up there in five minutes giving this case everything you have."

Kensi smiled as Hetty left the bathroom. She couldn't help but admire Hetty's particular way of comforting. Kensi rose slowly and looked closely in the mirror for any imperfections before heading up to join the others.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Callen and Sam both raised their eyebrows when she walked back into the room but Kensi just shook her head, finding Deeks was the most important thing right now. They didn't need to be concerned about her.

"Anything?" Kensi hopefully asked anyone in the room. The repeated no's were interrupted by Eric's shout.

"We got them! The computer found the ambulance; it turned into an alley about fifteen minutes ago. Coordinates are on your phones." Eric smiled at his success as Sam, Callen and Kensi ran out of the room.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Kensi could hear her tires squeal as she turned into the alley. Callen and Sam quickly pulled up behind her, their guns ready for any trouble they might encounter.

"Eric the ambulance isn't here, are any of the buildings big enough for an ambulance?"

Kensi could see the gears turning in Sam's head as he analyzed the buildings while waiting for a reply. Inside the alley a large, squat building stood opposite a much taller building that probably housed offices. Kensi turned to get a closer look at the shorter building; she knew it was much more likely that the ambulance was in there. There were three doors big enough to let an ambulance through; Eric just had to tell them which one.

"The door on your right is most likely it Sam, I'm looking at the blueprints and that has the largest open space in it."

"Alright, we go in on three." Callen took over as they all moved toward the door Eric mentioned "One, Two Three!"

Kensi sighed in relief as she saw the ambulance sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't long before the three agents approached the ambulance, guns still drawn and ready for any fight. Sam moved to open the door when a shot rang out.

Cursing, Kensi spun around to face two men dressed in jeans and black shirts. She rapidly put two bullets in the first attacker as both Sam and Callen took down the second. The shooters had only managed to get out two bullets before being taken down, both bullets were embedded in the ambulance.

Kensi shuddered as she noticed how close the bullets were to where she and Sam had been standing. Only an inch over and they both would have been critically wounded.

After quickly making sure they were all okay Kensi took Sam's place as she finished opening the door of the ambulance. Kensi sighed as she realized the ambulance was empty, no sign of Deeks or the paramedics.

Callen and Sam both looked at her sadly when she turned to look at them. They nodded their understanding before climbing the stairs at the edge of the room to search the rest of the rooms.

Kensi jumped up as she heard Callen shout, she had stayed on the first floor. Before she could get up the stairs Sam ran to her.

"We found the paramedics, Callen's with them now and Eric called an ambulance. They're not badly hurt from what I can see, just a few bruises."

Kensi nodded as she headed past him, she wanted to see the paramedics herself. She stopped short as she saw Callen talking to them, Kensi didn't want to interrupt the interview so she checked the rest of the rooms, just to be sure.

The ambulance arrived shortly and the two paramedics were bandaged up before being taken back to the hospital. Kensi turned as she saw Callen shut his phone and walk to where she was standing with Sam.

"The paramedics identified Berdanellez as one of the guys who grabbed the ambulance from them. They heard the other guy's first name though, and Eric's running it against Berdanellez's known associates now."


End file.
